Last Day
by Simply Marina
Summary: Sam finds out that she may be moving. Sam/Chris oneshot dedicated to paolaruiz, IHKF, and Bella Rain.


**This story is in ****Chris's POV****. My minion is on a coffee run so just letting you know we don't own anything. **

_Italics----thinking_

Last Day

One shot

We all were in the clubhouse, drinking soda, watching funny YouTube vids and just having fun.

"Guys I have to tell you something," Sam said nervously.

"What?" Danny asked. I have a feeling this is not going to be pretty.

"Well…my parents are thinking about…moving," She mumbled.

"What did you say?" Cathy asked. "You think I can hear you when you mumble."

"I think she said she's moving. WAIT…YOUR'E MOVING!?" I yelled.

Cathy, Danny, and I were in complete shock. I just turned to face my laptop. Sam is moving. That means I can never see her, or hang with her, or even one day ask her out. I found a music video for 'Cross my heart and hope to die' by Marianas Trench. Cathy nudged me as we watched it. Basically it explained my feelings to Sam.

"Sam…I need to talk to you…alone," I told her.

"We went outside and sat on the roof of the clubhouse…and yes, I had my laptop with me.

"I can't believe you're moving," I said. I was still in shock.

"Well I said my parents are thinking about it right? There still maybe a loop hole," Sam sighed.

"Hey check out this song. I think this describes my feelings right now," I said. "Kind of".

I hit play and we watched Marianas Trench (**A/N love them!). **

So here's another day  
I'll spend away from you  
Another night  
I'm running  
Another broken avenue  
My bag is ripped and worn  
But then again that's all I..  
Take what you wanna take  
What you wanna take  
What you...  
I miss the stupid things  
We'd go to sleep and then  
You'd wake me up and kick me out of bed at 3 am  
Pick up the phone and hear you saying dirty things to me  
Do what you wanna do  
What you wanna do  
What you..

Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me home  
I don't wanna be alone tonight

And I hate to want to show you  
I will run to you to you till I  
Can't stand on my own anymore  
I cross my heart and hope to die  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
Cross my heart and hope to..

Times are all the same  
You're still away from me  
Another day  
Another dollar that I'll never see  
Gonna get the pieces  
The pieces  
Pieces of something good  
Lie just a little lie  
Just a little lie  
Just a..  
I wonder what you're doing  
I wonder if your daddy's home  
I wonder how we ever used to go so long without it  
I don't know where to go  
I'm going back to you  
Be where I ought to be  
Where I ought to be  
Where I..

Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me home  
I don't wanna be alone tonight

And I hate to want to show you  
I will run to you to you till I  
Can't stand on my own anymore  
I cross my heart and hope to die

Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you

Take me home  
I don't wanna be alone tonight

And I hate to want to show you  
I will run to you to you till I  
Can't stand on my own anymore  
I cross my heart and hope to die

And I hate to want to show you  
I will run to you to you till I  
Can't stand on my own anymore  
I cross my heart and hope to die

And I hate to want to show you  
I will run to you to you till I  
Can't stand on my own anymore  
I cross my heart and hope to die

And I hate to want to show you  
I will run to you to you till I  
Can't stand on my own anymore  
I cross my heart and hope to die

"Are you serious?" Sam asked. "You'd miss me that much?"

"Well yeah," I said and looked away.

"I would miss you too," She said.

"You would? Like as much as me?" I questioned. No way!

"Well yeah."

"You're kidding."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

For some strange reason our argument made me feel safe and secure. Like we were happy arguing.

"Do you really have to move? I would miss you tons," I asked. _I would miss you more than you would ever know Sam._

"I said they're thinking about it, Chris. That's technically not a yes or no."

"Wait a minute… The song is talking about bf and gf's…Chris, do you love me?" Sam asked. Her eyes grew wide.

"Well-um-uh-"I started to say "Yeah". I sighed. So much for secret.

"Really?" Why did she look happy when she said that?

I nodded.

"Then, you wouldn't mind me doing this?" She picked her lips against mine.

"Nope."

We both smiled and watched the sunset. A perfect ending to a perfect moment.

**I can't believe that I keep getting ideas. Happy day! **

**Minion, my hot chocolate is cold!**

**Because it's iced hot chocolate, master **

**Oh…**


End file.
